


You didn't say

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Immediately after the time travel incident, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Second Person, sadboy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: "Brainstorm," you say. You don't know why you thought that would get a reaction when your approach didn't get one, but he doesn't move. "Storm. Please look at me."He doesn't.
Relationships: Brainstorm & Chromedome (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You didn't say

He doesn't look up at you when you step up to the bars of his cell and put a hand on them, fingers curling around the cool metal. You know he knows you're there by the telltale twitch of his wings, involuntary, but he makes no other move to acknowledge you, curled up on the bench and facing the wall, head tucked into the corner. 

"Brainstorm," you say. You don't know why you thought that would get a reaction when your approach didn't get one, but he doesn't move. "Storm. Please look at me." 

He doesn't.

You lean forward with a sigh and press your forehead against the bars, dimming your visor. You've never seen him like this. Not once. He's a hurricane in motion, that's where he got his nickname. He never stops moving, never stops talking, never sits and rests. He always has another project to work on, another test to run, something to tell you, something to learn. 

"I'm glad you aren't dead," you say, because you don't know what else to say. "I'm glad you're alright." 

"You're probably the only one," he responds, finally, his voice hoarse, like he hasn't spoken since he walked into the brig. 

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

You tighten your fingers around the bar, the edge of your thumb digging into the side of your visor. He's supposed to be the one that never gets down. You're the one who has the breakdowns. You're the one that needs picking up. It's not supposed to be him. You owe him this but you're no good for it.

Brainstorm is your closest friend. The only person you have known longer is Prowl and it's been a long time since you called him any kind of friend. Brainstorm has picked you up and dragged you down the hall to the mess hall countless times in your life when you couldn't bear to do it alone. Until now, you believed you knew him better than anyone else in the universe. His oldest friend. His only friend. 

"Were you really not even going to say goodbye to me?" you ask, your voice breaking. Your spark twists in knots, because that wasn't what you meant to say, it isn't what you should say, this isn't about you. This isn't the time.

His wings twitch. "If things had gone to plan you wouldn't even have known who I was in the first place."

Your spark twists again, like a rag between your hands, tightening in a coil. "You could have died. Your plan was to stop being alive one way or another and you didn't even say  _ goodbye _ to me."

"Goodbye, then," he says, deadpan. Your shoulders tighten and you shake your head, stuttering through your vocalizer, irrevocably hurt. 

"Don't  _ say _ that," you gasp, "Brainstorm. Please."

"I thought that was what you wanted from me. A goodbye."

"You tried to kill yourself," your voice shakes, "And you didn't say goodbye. You didn't think I would miss you."

"I didn't try to kill myself," he hisses, "I tried to change time and it just so happens that I tried to change time in such a way that I would no longer exist. That's not the same thing."

"You tried to stop being alive, Storm!" you cry, tilting your face back up to look at him and he flinches, pulling further into himself. Your spark aches like you're dying and he still won't look at you, "you didn't trust me now and I don't think you ever have. You never told me about Operation Solar Storm, you didn't tell me about Quark, you didn't tell me about time travel or- you didn't say goodbye to me. You didn't."

"Stop taking it so personally," he says, voice low, "have you ever once come to me when you want to off yourself? Have you ever once asked for my help? You listen to Rewind but never to me. You complain every time I try to help you. No, I didn't say goodbye to you."

Your throat feels thick, your spark heavy, your chest plate tight. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." 

You set your forehead against the bars again and fall into silence. You don't know what to say. You don't know how to fix it. 

"I'll be back later," you say, eventually, when you can't think of anything else, "when Rewind and I have finished putting your defense together. We have to go over your testimony. So just- don't say anything else to Magnus until I get back." You're already turning to leave when he speaks again.

"You're putting my defense together?"

You stop and turn back to him. His wings are flattened against his back. "Rewind and I."

"Oh," he says, simply. His wings flutter and then go still again. His shoulders tighten but he staunchly remains staring at the wall, away from you, and his voice drops even quieter. "Thanks, CD."

"Always," you say, before your hand leaves his cage, and you leave the room.


End file.
